On Ice
by Xekstrin
Summary: Date night is usually comprised of a bottle of wine, a tub of ice cream, and a nice cuddle session. Tonight Neo feels up for something a little more strenuous. [Modern AU]


**A/N:** Some Yang/Neo for a patron and friend. Mainly I needed some stress relief and to play around with a story that's sparse on dialogue.

Modern AU, Yang is a firefighter and Neo is a baker. (Not that it's relevant to the plot or anything.) Reviews are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

" _No words unless it's your safe word_."

Sweat dripped down her brow, blurring her vision. Yang had to blink twice before she accepted what she saw on her phone. Pausing the song she was listening to, Yang got to her knees and re-read the text message.

For a second, she just stared. Quickly recovering, she texted Neo back. " _Are you sure?_ "

Her girlfriend's name lit up the screen again, delicate pink script.

" _Yes_." Yang could practically hear her girlfriend's voice, sweet but decisive. That same voice that could sink to such low, sultry purrs, so deep Yang had trouble believing they came from a human chest. " _Don't fret about getting dolled up. I want you exactly as you are right now_."

Completely off-balance and unprepared, she meant. That sadistic streak only rose to the surface when they were playing games like this.

Before Yang could respond, Neo sent another message. " _Besides, you won't be wearing anything for long if I have my way._ "

Heated from her workout, Yang nevertheless felt a pleasurable chill roll down her spine.

With shaking hands, Yang wiped the sweat from her forehead again. " _But I'm all sweaty and gross_."

But there was no response. Obviously Neo felt her instructions didn't bear repeating. So Yang rushed to clean up the apartment, stowing everything away and setting a bottle of wine to chill.

Neo said she was burning the midnight oil, finishing up a rush order for a wedding this Sunday. If anything, Yang expected a knock on her door at eleven, a frazzled baker swaying in the open frame with powdered sugar still clinging to her face. A quick shower together and some quality snuggle time until Neo got up before dawn to do it again.

It'd been a long time since they were intimate, and longer still since they'd done something…. Strenuous.

The last time had ended in disaster, to be quite frank. The bruises faded quickly and Yang bounced back in no time, but Neo had been shaken, remained uncertain, and they hadn't played together since then.

That was about nine months ago. And the last time Neo had mustered up the nerve to make love to her was during the deadest, hottest month of summer.

So Yang nervously paced her apartment, wishing she had taken a shower anyway. And when Neo rapped on the door, she sprang over at once, feeling a bit like the golden retriever her sister adopted when she was twelve.

Standing on the porch, Neo grinned up at her, a parasol twirling in her hand. Thin, petal-like snowflakes drifted around her. One of them whirled with a stray breeze to lick against her cheeks, pink with the cold.

On instinct, Yang bent down to kiss her, tilting Neo's head back with the force of it.

When they parted, steam boiled up from their gasping mouths and Yang struggled not to tell Neo how beautiful she was. Neo probably already knew.

With a questioning smile, Neo tilted her head expectantly. Remembering herself, Yang stepped to the side, letting Neo in and taking her parasol. The small woman stepped inside and took off her hat, shaking her hair so that pink strands tumbled down her back onto a pure white peacoat.

It was beyond exciting to just jump into a scene like this. Even though Yang had plenty of time to prepare, seeing Neo stride inside with her 'persona' already switched on made Yang feel like someone had jammed a live wire up her spine.

 _How was your day? Any trouble driving here? When did it start snowing? The weather might get bad, I'm glad you're here. Want something to drink, gorgeous?_

The words were a reflex that she had to stomp down, almost a defense mechanism. If there was one thing Yang's friends all agreed on, it was that she was a shameless flirt. Her mouth got her into trouble as much as it got her out of it, especially where Neo was concerned.

Neo was the only person who made her think twice before firing off whatever was on her damn fool mind. Right then, just as she had the first day she first laid eyes on her and every day afterwards, all she could think to say was _I think I'm in love with you._

Instead, her jaw clicked shut and she stared at Neo with open longing, waiting.

Neo shut the door. Hesitantly, Yang stepped forward, afraid of breaking an unspoken rule, of being punished. But she kissed Neo again because she needed her, loved her so much, wanted her so badly that no vague threat of discipline would deter her.

The tote bag in her hand dropped so Neo could coil her fist on the back of Yang's head. She tugged at her hair, tight against the scalp. Neo's lips parted willingly, dragging Yang closer to stroke her lower lip with a wicked tongue. It all held an air of smug indulgence, that she'd allow this slight breach... just for now.

With an eager step forward, Yang tried to take more. She cupped Neo's face in both hands, kissing her again, and earned a slap in return.

The strike could barely be called such. Didn't even leave that aching, beautiful burn. But Yang saw stars anyway. Her chest hitched, every muscle in her body tensing up like a spring.

Neo's fingers fanned, then slowly curled up one by one into a fist. Yang dropped to her knees at once, relief loosening up the tension between her shoulders. Forced to be mute, she was unspeakably grateful for the guidance, and that they'd long since practiced using nonverbal signals.

Neo winked, and in lieu of any other clues, Yang took that as a good sign. She shifted only slightly, legs still aching from her routine earlier, and Neo stood impassively in front of her and watched her sweat.

 _How am I supposed to figure out what she wants without asking for it?_

Obviously, that was the point of the exercise, but that didn't mean Yang wasn't losing it.

Neo curled a finger under her chin, tilting her head back. Satin gloves, soft and matte, caressed her cheeks before Neo clutched the index finger by her teeth, peeling off the glove digit by digit, and dropped it at her feet.

Hands free, Neo undid the top button of her coat. One eyebrow quirked. Understanding, Yang happily reached up to undo the rest of the buttons, starting from the bottom. It hung open to tease a gift for Yang's eyes.

 _Poor baby,_ she wanted to say, _were you waiting out in the cold with nothing but lace on underneath?_

Fighting hard against the urge to shuffle closer and kiss exposed skin, Yang stretched her arms to undo the last button, grateful again that there wasn't much of a reach when your girlfriend was only 4'11".

Then? Should she push the jacket from Neo's shoulders? Leave her half-dressed? Yang's hands hovered, screaming internally as she tried to figure out how to ask without words. So she dropped her gaze respectfully, fists falling onto her lap as she waited for another order.

"You're doing perfect, Yang."

Neo bent down at the waist, kissing her again for good behavior. Yang drank up as much affection as she could, but she only got a taste before Neo stepped back to shrug off her coat and hang it in the hallway closet.

Smiling, Yang tilted her head, enjoying the view of Neo's new getup from the back.

Lace coiled and bubbled the circumference of her chest, flirty as it trimmed the leather slung on her hips. The only other scrap of fabric on her skin were straps of black leather, framing her breasts and criss-crossing in x's down her flat stomach, studded with spikes and metal hearts. The material was so soft it barely whispered when Neo walked, the straps on her thighs brushing against each other with every step, stopping just above her calf-high boots.

Neo pulled something from her tote bag, dropped and forgotten at the doorway. With a tight swallow, Yang schooled her face into neutrality when Neo turned around and fastened a collar around her neck, toxic-yellow with a matching leash.

"Want to touch me?"

Heat crawled up the back of her neck. Yang just clenched her jaw. Her safe word rolled around the back of her skull, pounding in time with her heart beat, louder and louder, the only word she could even remember.

The leash pulled taut. "Of course you do. You'd beg for it, if I hadn't muzzled you."

Yang dared to lift her head up again, hoping she could communicate a plea with only her eyes and the expression on her face.

Neo's foot whipped up, heel like a spear to the center of Yang's chest.

Yang blinked rapidly and inhaled quick and sharp through her nose, mouth clenched shut, struggling to remain quiet. Tugging the leash so that Yang was pulled harder onto her heel, Neo laughed as Yang began to squirm.

"Maybe if you make me happy, I'll let you use your hands."

Neo leaned forward, finally giving some slack on the leash as she forced the other woman onto her back. Yang couldn't help a shaky gasp of pain as Neo pinned her arms down with both knees. Neo could have dug in viciously, but the dull ache was just enough to serve as a reminder to keep her hands to herself.

She tugged the collar again, an impatient, rattling series of yanks. "Well?"

The sheer lace covering a shock of brown hair could hardly be called underwear. Yang could have ripped it off with her teeth if they were playing a different game. Instead she closed her eyes and arched up as much as she could, placing an open-mouthed kiss over the fabric. It was already damp, Yang's tongue teasing out a faint echo of what she wanted to taste.

She pressed tight as she could with a pointed tongue, straining to please her. Neo hummed in encouragement, laughing occasionally at Yang's attempt to stroke out sensation through the gossamer barrier.

 _This is hard!_ Yang muscled past the urge to gripe, gasping in relief when Neo coyly peeled her underwear to one side, offering mercy. Given free access, Yang latched onto Neo's clit, sucking and flicking, drowning after every stroke with the flat of her tongue.

Her shoulders ached, the pain growing more and more intolerable. The safe word danced on the back of her throat, lined her tongue like the taste of Neo's sex.

But she could take it. Hell, she _needed_ it. And she knew Neo needed it too, needed to regain her confidence as a domme.

Yang could handle another few months without sex, no sweat. But that wasn't the issue here, not really.

Neo's thighs started shaking, and Yang breathed easier when Neo's legs edged further apart. The pressure on her shoulders eased, and she could relax more into the task at hand.

"Yang," Neo said, the name halting and stammering with every breath. "Make me come."

Yang's hands twitched, free to move, but uncertain if she'd been given permission. She rested one palm on the flat of Neo's belly, the leather warm as skin. When no reprimand or retribution came she grabbed her girlfriend by the hips, gripping tight against pliant flesh as Neo squeaked in surprise. She pulled her forward, hand slipping down to try and tug the underwear properly out of the way.

A loud shout; the leash went taut again, wrapped three times around Neo's wrist as she jerked and gasped. Her hips rocked harder, stuttered breaths escaping between bright white teeth, clenched yet bared like an animal.

The satisfying pulse fluttered and faded on Yang's tongue as she stroked out the last of Neo's orgasm, winding her down and licking her clean.

"Love you," Yang murmured, sliding hands down the thighs still cushioned around her head.

Neo laughed. A short, exhausted huff.

"That's not your safe word." She reminded her, getting off of Yang with an aching groan. Yang propped herself up on one elbow, eyes bright and curious as Neo sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She gestured for Yang to sit up only so that she could plant herself on Yang's lap, legs wrapped around her waist.

"Do you want to stay here, baby?" Neo asked, voice sweet, almost mocking. "Or do you want to go to the bedroom... be nice and comfy while I use you again?"

Turning red, Yang just nodded.

"Then carry me. I'm tired, and I've been working all day."

 _With pleasure._ Yang didn't even exhale in exertion as she stood up, Neo still wrapped around her with arms and legs. Holding her tightly, Yang relished the short trip to the bedroom, being able to have Neo close to her with no restrictions.

"Set me down." Once she was settled on the edge of the bed, Neo crossed her legs at the knee, feet hanging just a few inches shy of the floor. Chin in her hand, she smirked up at Yang, the smile tight, her eyes narrowed like a pleased cat. "Now put on your toy. I want to watch."

Thank goodness she was still wearing her shorts, sweat-stiff workout clothes. Sticky and tacky with salt and sex, and painfully aroused. The damn straps always chafed too much. Yang stepped into the harness, unable to resist looking up at Neo once it was secured around her hips.

Yang shot her a dirty grin, standing still with her arms crossed, hip cocked to the side.

"You really know how to make a girl want to slap the smug look right off your face," Neo said. "Get over here, loser. On the bed, face and hands up."

First the handcuffs clicked shut around her wrists, securing them by one unsteady corner of the bed. Then a gag, the loop around her head tender and careful not to pull any stray hairs.

And then the world went dark.

Yang's heartbeat stilled, the world focused on the only sensations left to her. The weight of Neo straddling her, the shock of something cold pressed into her hands.

"Hold it tight," Neo said into her ear. Yang ran a thumb over the cold, slippery length of chain in her hands, feeling the linked metal of a necklace. "Let go and I'll stop, no matter how much you cry for me not to."

Yang couldn't agree out loud even if she wanted to. At least she had the relief of being allowed to moan now that there was no risk of speaking.

Last time, Yang had used a ribbon. And the fabric had stuck to her palm with sweat, staying in place even when she tapped out, splayed her hand wide, grunted in fear and pain. Thankfully, Neo discerned that something was wrong and called a halt herself.

When the blindfold lifted, Neo had been bloodless with fear, tearing the restraints off Yang as fast as she could, apologizing over and over and over again, bursting into tears once she realized what happened.

Not gonna happen this time. The chain in her hand felt nice and heavy; gravity would do the work for her.

The pressure on her pelvis deepened. The other woman let out a high, almost girlish moan as she sank back, pushing herself so deep onto the toy Yang could feel the warmth of her skin. Her tank top rode up while Neo had been busy trussing her, and Yang twitched to feel two hands sliding up her stomach, pushing her shirt and bra higher up over her chest.

"You look good, babe."

If Neo needed any warmup she didn't show it, rocking slowly with the majority of the toy still deep inside her. Yang tensed up, bare feet planted on the bed as she tried to keep her hips from bucking, wanting to participate.

Warmth spread on her left nipple, Neo's mouth wet, her breath hot as she kissed and touched. Her teeth drew blood to the surface, not breaking but bruising.

Tension made her feel stretched thin, every uncontrollable twitch confirming that she was locked in place. If she wanted to she could fight, buck and kick, but instead she sank into the dark.

Serene and yet buzzed, almost drunk on the feeling of a woman riding her. So wet Yang could hear it, the slap of silicone and sucking flesh. Every time she rose too high, Neo fell back twice as hard, and the muffled sensation could be felt even through Yang's shorts.

She couldn't come, not like this, but it was a damn close thing.

Her girlfriend's voice hissed close to her ear, gleeful and just a little bratty, breath hitching from excitement. "You like being my fucktoy, don't you?"

Drawn out of subspace by the provocation, the chains around her wrists rattled, going taut as Yang tested them again in frustration.

Her nails dug into Yang's shoulders, prompting a grunt, a muffled exclamation. "I'll take that as a yes."

She spat out a swear, dark curses swallowed by the bit. She stretched, twisted, rolling her hips upward to fill Neo up. The other woman just laughed again, the sound tapering off to a soft hum of approval.

"Mm, I got you so dirty," she purred, groping Yang's breasts again. "How would people react if they saw how I treated my toys?"

Neo leaned forward, slowing the pace again. Yang could almost see it in her mind's eye, the way her body would roll, the faint sheen of sweat on her belly shining from the yellow lamplight next to the bed.

The way she sounded when she came was unmistakable. Yang had it memorized, every variation of sigh and groan and shrieking ecstasy. The quiver of a body above hers, thrusting hard one last time until the heat pooled out just above her crotch, already slick with sweat and sex.

Neo panted, bracing herself, with her fingertips still resting atop Yang's stomach.

"Now let's clean you up so I can lick you dry."

* * *

Yang sank deep into the bubbles, submerged nose-deep with her eyes closed. Neo perched next to her on the rim, massaging her scalp with some new sample she'd gotten from her monthly beauty box.

"Feel good?" she wanted to know, the lather foaming up. It smelled rich, coconut and vanilla and other earthy, deep scents, ones that hit the roof of her nose and made her feel clean from the inside out.

Yang let out a long _mmmmmmmm_ and nodded as Neo splashed a bucket of water over her head, rinsing out the suds. She twitched, squeaking when something frightfully cold pressed against her cheek, sitting up to see the bottle of wine in Neo's hands.

Neo's wrist quirked, shaking the bottle slightly with a questioning smile on her lips. She'd tossed aside her wig shortly after untying Yang, the brown tips of her natural hair flying every which way.

"Yes, please."

Neo poured out two glasses, bending down to give Yang hers along with a kiss on the brow. "Was I okay?"

"You were holding back a little, but I totally get why. And it didn't bug me at all," Yang finally said, halfway through her second glass. "I liked it."

"As long as you're happy." She kissed her again, tilting Yang's head up to meet her mouth.


End file.
